ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago the antiverse
Ninjago the Antiverse is a universe which was created by my oc character yuin chan long before time had a name. a legendary warrior called yuin chan created a universe called Ninjago the antiverse with five ninja masters to protect his verse from any Spreaded darkness..... Those ninja master were called johnny,cinda,antonia,carl,and finally shadow is the main character of this series Episode 100 our story begins at the temple of chan where johnny Cinda and carl were playing video games throughout the morning. Johnny - am gonna beat you guys Carl - wanna bet Cinda - nah am gonna win.... they carried on playing till shadow appeared and ruined their fun of course Johnny - HEY WE WERE PLAYING THAT Shadow - are'nt you guys suppose to be training Carl - first, shadow we are ninja masters and second we take of the bad guys all day.... Cinda - carl has a point Shadow - ughh fine but where's antonia Johnny - probably hanging out with her boyfriend Antonia - Oh cole i had such a beautiful time hanging out with you Cole - me too antonia me too.... as they gazed up to a romantic moment. shadow interrupts them by giving a fright Antonia - SHADOW.... Shadow - sorry did i interrupt this moment Cole - umm who are you Shadow - i am shadow Cole - cool i guess as antonia and shadow argueing, The alarm sets off to hint that there's trouble Shadow - we gotta go Antonia - sorry cole antonia runs up the stairs to the upper deck as well for shadow Cole - antonia wait......huh Episode 101 Johnny - whats happening master Master yang - a darkness is coming.... Carl - what kind of darkness Master yang - a darkness that shall neve be spoken of Cinda - we have to do something about that Antonia - but what Master yang - we must get on the fire breach and warn ninjago they run off to the fire breach except for shadow Shadow - darkness..... meanwhile, a portal opens then a mysterious cloaked figure comes out Cloaked figure - finally i been waiting for this moment... The oni come out of the portal with their weapons ready Episode 102 Cinda - it appears that there's an attack on jamonakai village Shadow - well what are we waiting for....LETS GO they all blast off into the air to get to jamonakai village [ at jamonakai village ] Cloaked figure - Fear my RATH person 1 - oh no.... person 2 - look its the ninja The fire breach sways down over the village johnny - cinda, carl, are you guys ready Cinda and Carl - Yeah Johnny - lets go then johnny , carl, and cinda jump off fire breach then they sparked up their dragons and flied around the oni Cloaked figure - pathetic humans... The cloaked figure uses his Narok staff to make them lose their dragons Carl - ummm...guys my dragon is fading away Cinda - yeah mine too Johnny - what are you two talking about cinda and carl's dragons finally disappeared and they fall to their doom Episode 103 Johnny - oh no.... johnny's dragon disappears as well Johnny - AHHH Shadow - what just happened Antonia - i dont know... Carl - Ow...that really hurt Cinda - umm guys it really look like we are in a heap of trouble The Oni surround them Johnny - Yeah....Right Oni servant - My Lord, We have them Surrounded in One Place Cloaked figure - good..... the cloaked figure uses his Narok staff to make a portal to a another world to conquer Shadow - hey antonia, would you do me a favour Antonia - sure.... Shadow - hold on the ship...will ya Antonia - wait what shadow jumps off the fire breach and follows the cloaked figure to the other world Carl - did he really just did that.... Other world Shadow - w-where am i Cloaked figure - YOU ALL WILL FACE MY RATH AND DESTRUCTION G frost - we dont even know you.... Shadow - .....you.... shadow pounces on the cloaked figure and fights him Shadow - lets see that you know......THIS shadow uses spinjitzu to caught him off guard but fails Shadow - how... Cloaked figure - spinjitzu is a fool's art but i blame that on your teacher Shadow - NEVER TALK ABOUT MY MASTER shadow attacks him again Shadow - lets see who you are..... shadow was shocked the cloaked figure's face reveal Shadow - No...it cant be.....NOO Shadow's father - i am your father Shadow - NOOOO as shadow cryed out, the world they are in is disenergrating from exsistence Shadow - what happening..... Shadow's father - with the portal opened for long.....this world is disenergrating Shadow runs to the portal but gets holded down by his father Shadow's father - you are not going anywhere Shadow - ARRGH Shadow - never give up.......NEVER GIVE UP shadow manages to get out of his father's hands and quickly runs to the portal but his father stops him Shadow's father - WAIT.....dont you want to know what happened to your family.... Shadow - i already have a family...... shadow gets into the portal Shadow's father - NOOOOOO The world disintegrates with shadow's father along with it The oni fade away......... Johnny - wait what just happened Carl - no idea bro antonia climbs down the ladder from the fire breach Antonia - where's shadow..... Cinda - he sacrificed himself...... Johnny - no...it can't be Carl - johnny just face it, he is gone Shadow - who's gone The ninja - SHADOW they all hugged shadow Shadow - guys i was gone for 1 hour.... Cinda - how did you defeat that cloaked figure Shadow - long story.....but lets get back to the temple to celebrate. All of them - YEAH. THE END Sets -''' * Fire breach * Ninja vs oni [70712 * Temple of chan 70713 * Jamonakai village 70714 '''Spinjitzu slam Spinjitzu johnny Spinjitzu cinda Spinjitzu carl Spinjitzu antonia Spinjitzu shadow - Shadow vs father Episode Names # A Story begins # The Fallen darkness # Destruction Rises # Ending Are Never The End Category:Work in Progress Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Seasons